karthikfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
WARNING: Nearly all Character profiles will have some level of spoiler for the story, mostly for backstory and history, especially Caleb. There will not be individual warnings on profiles, so this is it. If you want to wait for the story to be written, you might want to be cautious when reading the 'early years' sections. Protagonists These characters are the 'good' guys who often travel with the main character, trying to protect and aid her. Eleni -The main character, Angalian, Eluin's soulmate. Eluin -A water Elemental, Eleni's soulmate, Eleni's primary protector from book two onwards. Vivaca -Eleni's companion growing up, Angalian. Monica -A water Elemental, childhood friends with Eluin, ends up traveling with Eleni and Eluin as the more practiced Elemental. Terry-One of the Cursed Race Type 1, travels with Eleni and Eluin for mysterious and unclear reasons, is a mystery in general. Velex-Darkling Mystic, flamboyant and powerful man with unknown intentions who travels with the group for his own reasons. Secondary Protagonists This group of characters could also be considered 'good' guys, but they only infrequently interact with the main group. Really, they seem to make up a fairly self-sufficient secondary group. Cole -The leader who first initiated their mission and recruited the other members, member of Cursed Race Type 1. Vioda -The white knight of the series, trained by Cole, Angalian, doesn't enter the series until book three. Eboni -Vioda's lover, originally recruited by Cole, a blood Elemental, Diraxi's soulmate, Eluin and Sanso's elder sister, currently deceased. Taitousuu -guardian of Vynosa, Human with gravity abilities, doesn't show up until the second series. Vynosa -member of Cursed Race Type 1, discovered by Cole and a huge part of his mission, seven years old. Villains This group of characters contains the villains, or 'bad' guys, of the story. I imagine as more characters are created, this group will split into at least one more due to conflicting allegiances and multiple villainous angles. Karthik -The primary villain, Angalian and the author's personal favorite. Lilah-The love slave of Karthik, Human with plant abilities, horribly brainwashed person. Kalio -Demon, somewhat unwilling servant of Karthik, mysterious and unclear origins and purpose. Diraxi -Human with some mind abilities, connects Karthik to corrupt governments. Khadu -One of Karthik's lieutenants, most likely brainwashed like Lilah but to a lesser degree. Minor Characters Miranda-Human, twin to Lilah, Terry's playmate, currently deceased. Jillian-Human, childhood friend of Agrinja, currently deceased. Unclear allegiances This group doesn't really seem to associate with good or evil, leaving no clear indication of intentions either with others or amongst themselves. They don't necessarily know each other. Caleb -Karthik's former self, existing only prior to the series. Erik-Eleni's 'mentor'-like character who teaches her about the Cursed Race and about the world, Angalian. Sanso -an oxygen Elemental, Eluin and Eboni's younger brother, mentally unstable with uncertain/unclear psychic gifts, seems to have an individual purpose. Alexandra -Human, youngest daughter of a royal family, Caleb's lover, Eleni's mother, currently deceased. Agrinja, the Devil Boy-Angalian, mysterious figure found by Sanso with a dark past. Category:Characters Category:Races